Night at the Bar
by blissyblissliss
Summary: [Nejiten. Gift fic written for the LJ Nejiten exchange for crimsonriot] In which Tenten drags Neji to a bar, and relieves him of his first kiss.


**

* * *

**

Night at the Bar

* * *

**Dedicated to crimsonriot, for the NejiTen LJ exchange. Hope you like it!**

**Note: Edited, because we did it in a rush when we first wrote it (blushes at all previous grammatical errors)

* * *

**

"If we sleep together, would you like me better?" she sang, her head inclining up to meet his, her dark brown eyes looking intently into his. Around them, the beat of the music in the bar thundered on, as civilians and ninjas alike gyrated around them on the dance floor. He could see a masked Kakashi and another female ninja dirty dancing around each other, and saw Kurenai drowning her sorrows with large pints of beer, something she had been doing ever since Asuma got himself killed in a mission.

Almost spitting out his drink in shock and shaking his head slightly in order to regain his composure, he snorted at her, before feeling thankful that she was just singing along to the background music. "You're drunk Tenten," he pronounced, in his usual monotone as he took the bottle away from her. He could see it from the telltale rosyness of her cheeks that she was drunk. He glanced at his teammate, who was pouting rather cutely while reaching out rather clumsily for the bottle which he was holding in his hand.

"I'm not drunk," she slurred, her cheeks becoming even rosier. Maybe it was due to the lighting in the bar, he rationed. He did not realize that his good friend was such a featherweight in drinking; just two shots of spirits had caused her to go into a drunken state. He sighed, it was all her fault. Dragging him to this smoky bar with its music blaring at top volume as she said that she had wanted a drinking partner to drink with, and unwillingly, he had followed her. Now she was drunk after just two shots. Neji shook his head at his teammate as he foiled another one of her futile attempts to get the bottle from him.

"Tenten, you are drunk. People who are drunk shouldn't drink more," he stated, as his pale pupil-less eyes stared down at her dark almond brown ones. Strange, he hadn't realized that her eyes were of such a pretty colour before… What was he thinking? Blaming it on the pint that he had drunk, he cursed himself for drinking so much.

"I'm not drunk!" Tenten pouted, as she leaned over him completely, such that Neji found his back colliding rather painfully against the bar counter, with the body of his teammate right on him. She moved slightly, brushing her breasts against his chest, and he felt his cheeks heating up.

"Tenten, stop that," he spluttered, finding his later words a little incoherent as he struggled to regain his composure. He squirmed slightly in a bid to free himself, but her body right on his made that impossible. He swore softly and attempted to push her off him, but failed. Since when was Tenten that strong and heavy? He wondered silently to himself, not daring to air out his opinion lest he suffered a punch from his teammate. He wasn't stupid, the word "heavy" never sat along well with any female, kunoichi or civilian, and Tenten wasn't an exception. He had found out about that the fateful day when Lee commented on her weight while she was indulging in her ice cream cone

"Give me the bottle darling Neji," she purred out seductively, as Neji jerked back in shock at her tone. She must be really, really drunk. How else could he explain it? His teammate was never like this, and since when did she learn how to purr? If it was Yamanaka Ino, he would not be surprised, but Tenten? It's just the influence of alcohol on Tenten, he thought, forcing himself to calm down.

When she wriggled her body and her hand brushed against his crotch, he jumped up in shock, a choked sound escaping his lips. With a mighty push, he pushed her downwards. She stumbled onto the floor, but not before her leg got caught by the legs of the chair he was sitting on. Neji felt himself falling forward and prepared himself for the landing.

He was not, however, prepared to land on Tenten.

However, lady fortune was not shining in his favour today, and he landed right on Tenten. What was more humiliating was that his face had landed right into her cleavage. The inner Neji was screaming with happiness while his outer self was struggling not to die from mortification. It didn't help that Neji was an avid, albeit closet reader of Jiraya's infamous adult book series. What made it worse was that the current situation he was in was almost identical to that in the latest series. Well, at least before the two characters got down to having hot, steamy sex.

"She's your teammate, you pervert!" His inner, sensible self reminded him helpfully. Groaning and wondering if he had also drunk too much, he made a mental note to train harder during training the next day. All the alcohol in the bloodstream… maybe it was causing him to go mad. Why else would perverted thoughts (of his teammate of all people) swim through his mind all of a sudden?

Tenten seemed not to notice that her teammate's face was now in her cleavage, and for once, Neji was thankful that she was drunk. Very thankful indeed. Instinctively, his first reaction was to pick himself up and to apologize, which was what he did. Apologizing to her, he offered his hand to her to lift her up, which she accepted. He pulled her up, such that they were now standing right in front of each other. The bottle of beer remained on the table, forsaken.

Leaning against the wall, Neji tried his utmost to regain the bits of composure he had left. He regretted going to this bar, with its loud blaring music and its smoky atmosphere. Looking at the bottle of beer, he snatched it from the table and had a big mouthful, in a bid to regain his composure. Before he knew it, Tenten's face was right in front of his, her body pressed firmly against his, preventing him from escape. He gulped, for the first time in his life; he had no idea what to do. She smirked at him in a rather seductive manner, before leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers.

In shock at the sudden feel of her lips against his, his mouth opened, allowing Tenten to have a taste. He tasted of the beer that he had earlier and of a little something else that she couldn't place. Hungrily, she sucked on his tongue more greedily, feeling triumph when she heard him moan her name in the kiss. Breaking apart for air, she took a glance at her teammate. His dark hair, which was usually tied up neatly in a low ponytail was now in a wild disarray and strands of it found their way to the front of his face. His cheeks were flushed, and Tenten felt a stab of triumph for being the cause of it. He was, like her, panting rather heavily from the lack of air. It was the first time that Tenten had seen Neji so disoriented and confused. Albeit cruel, she had to fight the urge to laugh at his expense.

Reaching over for the bottle of beer which he held limply in his hand, she took a large swig from it, feeling the refreshing taste of the cool beer flow down her throat. She grinned foxily at him, and saw his face turn into a rather fetching shade of scarlet as she brought her tongue across her lips.

"I got to go," Neji spluttered hastily as he, in a bid to preserve whatever dignity he had before he lost it all in one night. Using speed that he normally reserved for missions, he darted around the crowd until he was safely out of the bar, knocking into several revelers along the way. When the cool air outside the bar hit him, he inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to get rid of the tell tale blush on his cheeks. He sighed in relief; at least he was finally free from Tenten's alcohol-induced seduction.

Before he could feel her presence, his teammate, still holding on to that bottle of beer, had pushed him against the wall rather painfully and proceeded to give him another mind-blowing kiss.

"Bye Neji, don't forget we have training tomorrow," she purred, before giving him a loud kiss on his mouth and walking away, her hips swaying rather enticingly. "By the way," she paused in her step, turning her head such that her eyes looked straight into his. "I was never drunk. Whoever gets drunk from just two shots of spirits anyway? Bye!"

His legs collapsed against his weight as his fingers touched his lips briefly. He felt his cheeks heating up again, and cursed himself. Damn it, that woman had just stolen his first kiss! How dare she? He was so going to make her regret that she had baited him like that in the first place. Tomorrow, he vowed, Tenten was going to pay for baiting him like that. He was going to return it tenfold. Nobody messed with Hyuuga Neji and got away with it.

"I wonder if he'll try stuff from that book that he hides under his pillow." Tenten mused, laughing to herself as she strolled down the alley. She was happy and satisfied. And knowing Neji, she would be in for a hell of a time tomorrow.

* * *

A review, oui? All comments and constructive criticism appreciated:)


End file.
